May I Take Your Order?
by fitzsherberts
Summary: After coping with the loss of her first love, Rapunzel Corona vowed to fulfill her first dream before he came. Two years later, she was living her dream and is currently looking for a new one. What happens if she encounters her old best friend from high school? (Coffee Shop AU)
1. One

**Rapunzel** was tired after a long day of painting portraits for her clients. She needed to have a bit of energy for her meet up with her friend, Cassandra Hughes. The small chameleon that was perched on her shoulder squeaked.

"What is it, Pascal?" Rapunzel asked as she looked at the small reptile. Pascal, her chameleon, pointed at a sign with a duckling.

She looked up and saw a sign that said, "The Snuggly Duckling Café". Well, she does like ducklings, and she does need some coffee right now, so she went inside.

When she went up to the counter she saw a tall handsome man. She could have sworn that she saw him before...

The ring of the bell jolted the other employees of the Snuggly Duckling Café from their blank stares around the busy café.

"Rider! Do your job!" Their boss, Hook Hand, scolded the tall tan man that was staring off the space in the counter.

"You know that I don't go by Flynn Rider anymore," Eugene said as the brunette approached the counter. She looked familiar... But something was missing... "So, welcome to the Snuggly Duckling Café; may I take your order, Sunshine?"

"I'll just have a latte and a strawberry cheesecake, please." The brunette said. Eugene scribbled her order on his notepad and called their baker, Attila, to retrieve her the cheesecake.

"Alright; I'll be with you for a moment with your order." Eugene said before the Brunette left. "Hey, Hook! The coffee machine's going haywire again!"

Rapunzel sat down on a couch while waiting for her order. She received a message from Cassandra.

 _Cassandra H~ Hey, Raps. I don't have much time so I need to meet with you right now._

Rapunzel sighed as she typed away. What was wrong now?

 _Rapunzel C~ I'm in a café for some coffee, Cass. Maybe some other time?_

Her phone buzzed.

 _Cassandra H~ You wouldn't happen to be the brunette by the window in The Snuggly Duckling Café, right?_

Okay. Now Rapunzel was confused. She looked around to find Cassandra. She was surely here. How else could she know that she was sitting by the window?

Someone suddenly called out her order, making her jump and erase her thoughts. She went towards the side to claim her order.

Rapunzel looked at the name scribbled in her latte. _Sunshine._ Well, it was better than 'Punzie' or 'Punzel'.

As she wandered back to her table she knew that she saw those brown eyes from somewhere, she just didn't know where. When she came back to her table, she saw Cassandra there.

"Hi, Cass! How're the cases in the station?" Rapunzel asked as she sat down across her best friend. Her best friend helps her father in the police station at times so she could do something else than her boring job.

"You know, same old cases, same old criminals; nothing changed after that Flynn Rider guy suddenly disappeared from New Sonnenburg." Cassandra stated in a bored tone.

"Um.. Well, that's nice." Rapunzel said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. _He_ suddenly appeared in her mind again.

Cassandra saw the look on Rapunzel's face and it. Was. Not. Good. At. All. Not again..

"Don't tell me you're still sulking over your dead boyfriend." Cassandra said. She couldn't believe that she was still thinking of him. That incident happened two years ago.

"Who, me? No! I'm telling you, Cass! I've moved on from him!" Rapunzel lied with a nervous chuckle. _That was_ _sooo_ _convincing, Corona._ She thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I suddenly time traveled to the medieval times and won the Challenge of the Brave." Cassandra snapped back sarcastically.

"So what if I'm still thinking about him? It's normal, Cass." Rapunzel defended. She mentally face palmed. Now Cassandra was gonna give her the "Move On Spiel". Again.

"Uh, sulking over a dead boyfriend for two years is **not** normal, Raps. Seriously, when will you ever move on from him?" Cassandra asked. She was sick of seeing her best friend sulking over her dead boyfriend. It just made her gloomier every time she remembers him. Rapunzel let out a heavy sigh.

"I actually don't know, Cassandra. I don't know if I can ever move on from him and find that one person who's not going to leave me like he did." Rapunzel admitted. She really had no clue on how she was going to move on. It was just too hard since he was her first love and when he left, she felt that a huge piece of her died.

All Cassandra could do is comfort her. She went through a lot and maybe she just needed more time to open up to someone.

After she felt okay, they started to talk about the client that was asking for a painting for their office.

* * *

Rapunzel went home with a bad vibe trailing with her. She felt so jealous when she saw couples walked down the streets together holding hands. She used to think about those times when she was doing that with him. She missed him so much.

All Rapunzel could do for the night is sob. Sob for that one guy who will never come back.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eugene, he was just got home from the shop when those green eyes struck on his mind again. He remembered the blonde that made him fall in love.

He wondered where she was now.


	2. Two

Eugene saw the brunette more often in the café.

"You're checking her out again, dude." Kristoff, one of the newbies in the café said as he chuckled at his friend.

"Shut the hell up. I am not checking her out." Eugene denied. "I was just looking at her because she looks familiar."

"Right. Because she looked like your best friend in high school?" Kristoff asked.

"Well done, Watson." Eugene said sarcastically.

"Why not just ask her out and ask her if she's 'Blondie'?" Kristoff asked as he air-quoted Eugene's nickname for his old best friend.

"What the- I can't just do that! She'll think that I'm a creep!" Eugene argued. Kristoff snickered.

"Whatever, Eugene. But if you finally did that, I'll be the first one to know." Kristoff said before he clapped on Eugene's shoulder and tended to the coffee machine once more.

Eugene stared at the brunette. She was sketching on the same sketchbook that he saw with her the other day.

Still, there was something about that brunette that seemed recognizable to him.

He just needed a thing to make him remember it.

She had noticed that every time she came in the café for a latte or just to talk to Mr. Hook Hand or Mr. Attila, the guy that served her the first time she went there kept on checking her out like she was a piece of jewel for his latest heist or something.

 _Typical guys._ She scoffed as she opened up her wallet and saw that one picture that she never wanted to see. Ever.

It brought back horrible memories to her that kept her awake at night. She immediately shut the wallet and paid for her order.

She couldn't deal with her past right now. Not now that she was trying to get over _him_.

She was called for her order. She went to claim it and the guy gave her a wink before he left to tend to another customer.

 _Green Eyes._ He must really like nicknames. She rolled her eyes with a sigh before she sat back down on her seat.

"Hey, Green Eyes." Rapunzel looked up and saw the brown haired man once again.

"Oh.. Um.. Hey?" She asked. "What brings you to my um... Table?"

"Well, you look like you need some company. Mind if I join you?" He asked as he was starting to pull up the chair in front of her.

"I um.. I actually don't want some company right now. I just want to be alone for a moment." She said as she shifted nervously in her seat, not looking at his brown eyes.

 _She must be playing hard to get._ His Flynn Rider self thought as he looked at her green eyes. He mentally grimaced to his Flynn ego.

 _Might as well let her be._ His Eugene side thought. Since he was starting to go by Eugene, he agreed to the Eugene thought.

He stood up, looking at her with those eyes before he left to tend to another customer.

"Did he just attempted to hit on me?" Rapunzel whispered to herself as she felt a familiar warmth on her cheeks spreading across her face.

She shook her head, and mentally slapped herself.

"Stop it. You swore to yourself you'll never love again after he died. And besides, you're kind of scared to fall in love, remember?!" She whisper-shouted to herself.

She sighed as she noticed that the guy kept glancing at her every once in a while. He was being creepy. He was checking her out every single day that she comes here!

She finally gave out a sigh when she finished her drink. She stood up and got ready to leave.

She walked home, still feeling bitter and all. This was her daily routine.

She looked up the heavens, knowing that he was watching over her. She knew that she had to move on. She can't do anything to bring him back no matter how hard she has to try.

"I know that I have to move on, but I need someone to help me with it." She muttered to herself.

And she just hoped that her old best friend was somewhere near her. He was the only guy who could help her. After all, he was always there for her.

She silently hoped that night that she could somehow encounter her old best friend. He knew what to do; he always did.


	3. Three

_"Promise me we'd still stay in touch." She said as she held out her pinky towards him._

 _"I promise." He said with a smile_ _as he entwined his pinky with_ _hers_

 _"I'll see you soon, Fitzherbert!" She exclaimed before walking away with her parents, seeing her for the last time._

* * *

He could still remember that promise that they both didn't mean to break after 6 long years of separation. Six years without ever seeing the only person who understood him the most.

It was the hardest time of his life. Both of them had separated after graduating high school. Both swore to keep it touch with each other. But what happened?

Years have passed and neither one of them sent each other anything. Neither one of them bothered to plan a meet up.

Sometimes, he would lay awake at night wondering where she was now. Was she still the same old bubbly Blondie?

He buttoned up his shirt, getting ready for another shift at the Snuggly Duckling.

She wore the locket that he gave her back in high school. Maybe he was just somewhere around New Sonnenburg. And if that happened and he noticed the familiar charm, he'd be coming towards her any moment.

But it was easier to be said than to be done.

She was tired. She walked around New Sonnenburg, hoping that he was around here somewhere. It was already 1 in the afternoon. It took her a half of the day just to search for Eugene?

She ended up getting a cup of coffee in the Snuggly Duckling.

She sauntered up to the counter, where that brown haired guy tended for her order in just a couple of seconds.

"Welcome to the Snuggly Duckling. May I take your or- whoa! What are you doing with my old best friend's locket?" He asked, pointing at the golden locket that was given to her by Eugene. He could remember that locket from years ago. It was the one that he gave to his best friend before they parted ways before going to different schools in college.

"What do you mean? This locket was given by my best friend back in my senior year of high school! " She exclaimed, causing some of the patrons to glare at her before she mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Yeah? What did your best friend call you before?" He asked. He had to know if this was really Blondie or a woman who just wanted to get close to him by stealing his best friend's locket.

She hesitated before she spoke. She didn't know who this guy was or why he was asking about her past best friend. Was he really a stalker or something?

Finally, she said confidently, "Blondie. That's what Eugene Fitzherbert called me before."

Eugene couldn't believe it. He was serving for his best friend that whole time? And how come he didn't notice right away that she was Blondie? They had the same emerald green eyes, freckles over her nose bridge, and that slim and short figure.

He couldn't answer right away. He was still letting the fact that he was standing right in front of his past crush seep in his system.

They just stood there for a moment before someone behind Rapunzel yelled,

"Hey! We're not getting any younger here! Are you two gonna finish up this girl's order or what?"

"Sorry!" Both said before they fixed themselves up and did what they were supposed to do and left some of Eugene's questions in his head unanswered.

Rapunzel rushed to her table, hiding her intense blush from anyone who passed by her.

He was here?! How come she didn't know that he was just that guy?! But suddenly, she remembered that a lot of people use other people by acting like they know you. She had to make sure that he was really thee Eugene Fitzherbert. She needed to be sure.

When she was called for her order, _Eugene_ smiled at her.

"I need to make sure that you're the real Eugene Fitzherbert. Meet me back here at 5." Rapunzel said before she took her order.

He nodded silently at her before watching her walk back to her seat.

* * *

He patiently waited for her in the front of the store. He already clocked out so he had the whole evening for this meet up.

What more did she need to prove that he was really Eugene Fitzherbert?

He finally saw her going towards the entrance of the shop with a nervous grin.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to meet up with a client down town." Rapunzel said as she panted.

 _A client? She must be in the big leagues now..._ He thought as he opened up the door for her.

"So..." Eugene said before they both sat down on the couch. "What proof do you need to prove to everyone that I'm Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"Alright. I'm going to ask you some questions that only you, 'Eugene', can answer." Rapunzel said confidently. She wanted to make sure that this was the real deal. That he was really here. That this guy was not just a liar.

"Ask away, _Blondie._ " He smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Game on. What's my pet chameleon's name?" She asked. Eugene would know this. She told him everything.

"Pascal." Eugene smiled.

"The place that I've always wanted to visit when I was still in the sixth grade?"

"You said that you wanted to go to that Nami Island thing in South Korea. And if that didn't work out, you wanted to go to either London or Paris." He memorized this statement a long time ago. She always said that she would go there whenever she blabbers about getting away. After a few more questions, she decided to give him a hard question.

"Boy, this is getting good." Rapunzel muttered to herself. "Okay. Only you can answer this. And when I mean you, I mean Eugene."

"Oh come on! What more do I need to prove that I'm Eugene Fitzherbert?" Eugene almost yelled, which made her widen her eyes at him.

"You just said the thing that he says when he's annoyed." She muttered. Eugene raised his eyebrow at her, not being able to understand what she just said.

"What was that?" Eugene asked, not understanding what she said.

"You just said his trademark line." Rapunzel said a little bit louder this time. Eugene smiled at her. Finally, this interrogation time is over.

"Now that we got this settled, Rapunzel. How about a catch up with some coffee?" He smiled before he stood up and went to the coffee machine.

"Seriously. Does Hook even fix this old thing or what?" Eugene muttered to himself as he struggled with the machine. After a few moments, he finally got the two orders right and headed back to their table. "Sorry 'bout the delay."

"That's okay." Rapunzel said with a smile. "So Eugene. Tell me.. What happened after you graduated college?"

"Well.. I know that you'd hit me because of this answer but let me say that I'm sorry in advance." He said before he sighed. "I became a thief to be like Flynn Rider."

"Wait. Like from that book that you showed me before? The what do you call it? Swashbuckling rogue?" She asked.

"Yeah. I kinda left the Eugene Fitzherbert persona after my studies." He admitted. "What about you? I haven't heard anything from you in a while, Blondie." She chuckled.

"You do know that I'm not a blonde anymore, right?" She said. "Anyways. Well, after college, I travelled a lot around the country. Found my first love,"

Eugene's eyebrows furrowed. She found her first love?

"But.. That only lasted until a year or so." She continued. Eugene mentally fist bumped.

"What happened to him?" He asked. He was curious on what happened in the past 6 years.

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably. Not wanting to spill it to anyone yet. Not even to Eugene.

"Ah... Um.. That's.. A story that I would tell you some other time. Besides," She said as she stood up. "Pascal is waiting for me."

He stood up as well.

"You still kept that frog, didn't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Totally." She smiled before she waved her hand goodbye at him. He waved back, happy that he got to see her again.


	4. Four

Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She just encountered her best friend. She couldn't believe that he was that weird guy all this time.

She smiled at the memory that they both had yesterday. He didn't change a bit. Well, his appearance did change. He was more attractive now, and-

Whoa.

What was she thinking?!

Attractive?! That was the best trait that she could think of?!

She sighed as she shook her head. She was beginning to go nuts, maybe. Maybe a bit of Netflix could help?

No.

Besides, she had a painting to finish that was requested by Mister Jones.

He must really love his girl so much that he wanted a professional artist to paint a portrait of his girlfriend.

She was finished the painting after a few hours and plannef to meet with Mister Jones before he left for Riverdale.

Rapunzel arrived at The Snuggly Duckling, struggling to hold up her painting carefully. She didn't want her hard work to be ruined. Thankfully she saw Eugene and he immediately went to help her with a smile.

She noticed Mr. Jones sitting on a couch, typing away on his laptop about something. She cleared her throat which made him look up at her.

"Mister Forsythe Jones?" She asked, making sure that he was the client. Forsythe Jones's face lit up as he saw the painting that was being held by the artist. He quickly nodded.

"Yep. Take a seat, Miss Corona." He said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. He gently took the painting from her and smiled as he saw the portrait. "Wow. This is... astonishing, Miss Corona."

"Just call me Rapunzel, Mister Jones." Rapunzel said. "And... thank you for giving me a chance to paint the portrait of your girl."

"No need for the formalities, Rapunzel. Jughead's the nickname." Jughead smirked. That's a bit far from Forsythe. Rapunzel thought before she brushed off the thought. "Betty will be so happy when she sees this." He mumbled.

Eugene caught the two talking. He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy run through his veins. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm before he served the other customers.

Moments later, both sighed, just recovering from the fits of laughter that they had.

"Well, thank you so much again for the portrait, Rapunzel." Jughead smiled as he handed Rapunzel a check for the portrait.

"No problem, Jug." Rapunzel smiled before she gratefully took the check. They shook their hands before he bid her goodbye and hailed for a cab to take him back to Riverdale, where he would finally ask his girl.

Rapunzel proceeded to the counter.

"Sold a painting to Forsythe, Blondie?" Eugene smirked at her as she stood in front of the counter.

"How do you know his name?" She asked.

"We were old buds back in college. Took the same course together." He shrugged. "Now, may I take your order, Blondie?" He asked with a wolfish grin.

"Just the usual strawberry cupcake and latte." She smiled. He scribbled her order.

After she got called for her order, Eugene looked back at her, suddenly becoming nervous when he's not even asking her yet.

"I'm free after my shift. Wanna go somewhere?" He finally asked. Rapunzel's green eyes widened in shock before she turned around. She could take a break and go out.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." She smiled before going back to the couch.

* * *

Rapunzel went inside the shop, seeing that Mr. Hook was finally fixing up the broken coffee machine. She gently smiled before Hook noticed her.

"Hi, Rapunzel. You're back here. Gonna buy somethin'?" Hook asked her.

"Not quite. I'm waiting for Eugene." She said with a shy smile. Hook was about to say something when Eugene got out of the back room.

"Hey, Hook. I see you're finally fixing the old thing, eh?" Eugene smirked before he looked at Rapunzel. "So, Blondie . . . Ready to go?" He asked. Rapunzel nodded her head, some brunette hair falling in front of her face.

They both bid their goodbyes to Hook before they left for Eugene's motorcycle.

She crinkled her nose at the black motorcycle.

"What's the matter?" Eugene asked as he got on.

"Well . . . I'm not sure if it's safe to ride that." Rapunzel mumbled. Eugene stifled a laugh.

"Still that cautious girl, eh?" He smirked. She gave him a nervous chuckle. "Come on, you'll be safe, trust me. Just wrap your arms around my waist so you won't fall off. Oh, and you might want to wear this, too." He added before he took his helmet and placed it on Rapunzel's head.

She got on nervously and reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist. She blushed a bit.

He smirked at her again before he started his engine and began to ride to a place where he wanted to take her.

* * *

"The lake?" Rapunzel asked but it came out as a muffle before she realized that she still had the helmet on. She took the suffocating helmet off. "Why are we here?" She asked, memories suddenly kicking in her mind.

"Oh, nothing. I just go here whenever I need to think of something." Eugene said as he got off the motorcycle and removed the keys. Rapunzel placed the helmet on the seat.

"Well, what are you thinking of?" She asked as they sat down on the grass and stared at the setting sun.

"The time when you and I got purple glitter all over my face because of our project back in eighth grade." He chuckled.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do recall the nickname Glitter Sparkles." Rapunzel laughed as Eugene cringed. He didn't want to be reminded of "Glitter Sparkles".

"What about you? What are you thinking about?" Eugene asked after they stayed quiet. The question faded her smile. She really tried not to think of it, but she couldn't help it. This place reminds her of him so much.

"Well . . . I think . . . Jackson?" She winced. Eugene's smile faded as well. He looked at her quizzically and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, who?"


	5. Five

"I'm sorry, who?" Eugene asked as he looked at Rapunzel.

"Uhm... Nevermind." Rapunzel said. Eugene looked at her, unenthused with her answer.

"You could tell me anything. C'mon, you were my best friend for 4 years." Eugene said as he held her shoulders. She averted his gaze at her. "Blondie?"

He could see tears forming in her green eyes. Okay, now he was really confused. Who was this Jackson? And why is she crying over him?

People are so confusing at times.

He gently looked at her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him for a comforting cuddle.

He wasn't sure how to comfort other people, but whenever Rapunzel was down, he would do this until she feels better.

He felt her shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She knew that she would have to tell this to him someday. She just didn't expect it to be now.

After a few more moments of cuddling her best friend, she sniffed as she sat up straight.

"Look, Rapunzel. I'm not going to force you to tell me about him. You're obviously not ready to tell me. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready to talk about it." Eugene explained.

Rapunzel looked at him with a concerned face. She wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"No... It's just that.. Jackson is a special man to me. And just remembering him makes me like this." Rapunzel explained. Eugene gave her a concerned look on his face.

"Why is this Jackson so special to you anyways?" He asked. "Was he a guy who courted you? A best friend you replaced me with in college?"

"I guess you can say both." Eugene balked at this. Someone tried to court her and steal his place as her best friend?

"So how did this suitor of yours become so special for you?" Eugene asked.

"Well, for starters, he was the guy I was talking about." She confessed.

"The one you said that was your first love?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel nodded guiltily. Eugene gave her a perplexed look.

"We both met in the university when we got paired up for a science experiment. I was a real Mary Sue for him before. He was like, I don't know. Any girl's dream?" Eugene scowled at this. How could he be better than Thee Eugene Fitzherbert? What did he have before that he didn't?

"Anyways, I guess the rest is history until months later when I witnessed his own death right in front of my eyes." Rapunzel said, ending her explanation in a murmur. This was the reason she never talked to anyone about him. Her mind would flash back to the night that he was killed.

"We could stop in this part of story if you'd like to." Eugene said, noticing Rapunzel's look as she poked her aglets on the wood. He didn't want to upset her because he kept on pushing her for an answer.

"I... I guess we should." She muttered. She was glad that he dropped the subject. Otherwise, she would have been bawling her eyes out right now if he didn't. Perhaps she'd confess some other time.

Eugene gave her a concerned look before he helped her up.

"You know that I can help myself up, right?" She smirked.

"I know. I just want to be gentleman-like." He smiled, making her feel better.

"Oh, so Eugene Fitzherbert is acting like a prince charming now?" She teased.

"Nope. Still your badass best friend." He smirked as he lightly nudged her. She stuck her tongue out to him. And so did he. "Come on, Blondie." He said as he took her hand leading her to his motorcycle once more.

"Where are we going?"

"Up for some ice cream?"

* * *

And that was how they ended up at the local ice cream shop, sitting in a booth, and both were laughing at Eugene's stories.

It was just like old times. Back in their high school days, they would hang around here for some time until the sun sets, forcing them to leave.

Eugene smiled at her as she scooped another spoonful of cookies n' cream. She looked so cute when she ate some ice cream. Those were one of the reasons why he always made this place their hang out before. Just to watch her giggle and eat her dessert. Not in a stalker type of way, though. Mind you.

"Crap," Rapunzel suddenly said as she checked her phone.

"What?" Eugene asked, surprised that their catch up was suddenly interrupted.

"I have to go. I have an appointment with Miss Clark tomorrow." She explained. "Sorry, Eugene." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie. I've got a shift at seven tomorrow anyways." He shrugged as he stood up along with her.

After he rode her home, they stopped at the front door of Rapunzel's apartment.

And much to his surprise, she hugged him.

"It was great seeing you again, Eugene Fitzherbert." She smiled as he broke away their hug.

"Same here, Miss Corona." He smirked at her before he left.

Rapunzel closed her apartment door. She smiled sheepishly at Pascal, who was giving her an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, Pascal. I got carried away with my meet up." She said as she prepared the fruits to feed her chameleon.

As she fed Pascal, her mind reeled on when she hugged Eugene.

She could've sworn that she felt his heart skip a beat.


	6. Six

Eugene smiled as he walked down the hallways of Rapunzel's apartment.

He couldn't believe that he finally got to encounter her after years of separation.

He collapsed on his bed with a contented smile plastered on his face as he dozed off to sleep.

Days later, he didn't get the sight of the brunette. She was probably busy. I mean, she was a famous artist now. Her schedule must be filled with different meetings.

Eugene sighed as he slumped on the counter, waiting for another day to be over.

The next day, the rain was pouring in the city of New Sonnenburg which meant that it will be another slow day for the employees.

Eugene was roused from his boredom when someone came in the café, soaking wet even with an umbrella in hand and holding a plastic bag on the other hand.

Her head shot up and Eugene went towards her quickly.

"Blondie!" He gasped as he rushed to her side. "What were you doing?"

"Sorry, Eugene. I was... Just getting some paint then the rain happened." She said, catching her breath. "I decided that since my umbrella broke, I could crash in here, even for just a bit." she explained.

"Of course. Just say huddled here." Eugene said as he led her to a booth and went to get something that would keep her warm.

He came back moments later with a blanket that he fortunately saw in the back room along with a cup of hot chocolate.

He sat across from her and stared. She looked so helpless. He wanted to know what happened.

"So... The wind broke your umbrella?" He asked. Rapunzel looked at the rattled up umbrella that she was holding and nodded sheepishly. "Again, why did you decide to buy paint at a stormy afternoon?" He asked again.

"I was making a portrait for Miss Spiegelman. My supply of paint ran out and since I had to give the painting to her tomorrow at exactly eight in the morning, I had to rush out of my apartment and buy the paint." She explained sheepishly. Eugene nodded as he sighed.

"Okay... I guess I can be fine with that explanation. But you still need to stay here for a while. You'd be fine with that?" He asked. She nodded silently as she pulled the blanket closer to her. "You'll be okay, Blondie." He said as he patted her shoulder and stood up.

Eugene headed off back to the counter where Hook was giving him a cheeky grin.

"You're really protective towards the girl, aren't you?" Hook smiled.

"I'm only doing it because it seems like she needed it. Besides, she's been my best friend for four years. Being protective of her is just a part of my job as a best friend." Eugene said. It's not like he was being protective of her in _that_ way.

"Eh... I dunno, Rider. It doesn't look like you're just doing it for the reasons that you've said. I think that it's because of something more than than those." Hook shrugged. Eugene gave him an unimpressed look.

"I told you that my name isn't Rider anymore."

* * *

Rapunzel thanked the men of the café before she left the place to finish the portrait.

She went home and finished the portrait that she needed to do.

She let out a shaky breath as she looked at the calendar.

After she'd meet with Miss Spiegelman, she'd make sure to buy flowers.

* * *

Eugene closed the shop early that night. It really was a slow day for everyone in there.

As he slumped down on his couch, his boss's words hung in the air for him to contemplate.

 _"It doesn't look like you're just doing it for the reasons that you've said. I think that it's because of something more than those."_

So what was the reason for him being protective of the brunette? There was no more reason behind what he said. And even if there were a reason, it wouldn't happen. She's got that 'Jackson' guy that she mentioned at the time at the docks.

He figured that it may be just the lack of girls that he could go out with.

He seriously doubted it.

Then if it isn't that reason, then what is it?

It wasn't like he was in love with her, right?

His eyes widened at the thought as his heart pounded.

 _Get a grip of yourself, Fitzherbert. You promised to not ruin another girl again._ He suddenly thought.

He made his way to the bed. Maybe he needed some sleep to give him clarity. Maybe it would change the thought that he had earlier.

* * *

The next day, after giving Miss Spiegelman the painting, Rapunzel proceeded to the cemetery with a bouquet in hand.

She felt herself tearing up as she approached the tomb.

She placed the bouquet on the grass and smiled a little.

"Hey there, Jackson." She sniffed as she sat down on the grass. "Today's supposed to be our anniversary, but I'm sure you're having your small celebration up there." She forced a smile before she stood up and mouthed 'I miss you' and left.

As she was walking back to her car, she wiped her tears, promising that it would be the last time that she would cry for him.

She decided that it's finally the time to move on.


End file.
